


Подножка в борьбе за первенство

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, hirasava



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF!Q, Crack, M/M, Prosthesis, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Джеймс узнает, что у Кью вместо ноги протез, Кью демонстрирует, на что с этим протезом способен.





	Подножка в борьбе за первенство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leg Up on the Competition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056211) by [therunawaypen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen). 



Когда Джеймс услышал, как один из миньонов Кью попросил того «одолжить ему ногу», он счел это обычной оговоркой. В конце концов, судя по русскому акценту миньона, английский, вероятно, не был ему родным, поэтому тот легко мог ошибиться.

Так думал Джеймс ровно до того момента, пока не услышал, как что-то грузно опустилось на стол к миньону. Повернувшись, он увидел на столе ногу в натуральную величину. И, судя по туфлям и носкам, Джеймс имел представление, кому она принадлежала.

Вид Кью, сидевшего в кресле за своим столом и совершенно равнодушного к тому, что одна из его штанин зияла пустотой, делал ситуацию еще более сюрреалистичной.

— То есть он не шутил? — спросил Джеймс и поднял бровь, наблюдая за Кью.

Тот поднял взгляд от компьютера.

— Насчет ноги? Нет. Миньоны время от времени пользуются ею. Я совсем не возражаю.

Джеймс кивнул.

— А... давно у тебя протез? — спросил он и растерянно моргнул. — И зачем он твоим миньонам?

Кью ухмыльнулся.

— Насчет первого вопроса — мне ампутировали ногу по вине пьяного водителя, после аварии в шестнадцать лет; конкретно эта модель появилась у меня, когда я стал Кью и получил доступ ко всем этим замечательным технологиям, — он кивнул. — Что же касается того, зачем она миньонам... Вы правда думаете, что это просто нога?

***

Джеймс решил, что Кью пошутил насчет своей ноги.

Ему действительно стоило научиться относиться к Кью серьезнее. В конце концов, тот успел проявить себя бесчисленное количество раз.

Например, когда Кью должен был помочь ему вынести секретную информацию из логова известного международного преступного синдиката. И их схватили (разумеется, когда это их миссии не шли наперекосяк?).

По-видимому, их похитители думали, что Кью быстро расколется и скажет им, куда они спрятали информацию (Джеймс тоже так думал, хотя никогда не признается в этом Кью).

— Вы проверили мою левую ногу? — сухо поинтересовался Кью, игнорируя тот факт, что в настоящее время он был привязан к стулу и окружен людьми, которые, не колеблясь, могли его убить.

Дерзкое замечание принесло ему пощечину от того, кто их допрашивал.

— Не изображай тут передо мной невинность! — прорычал он.

Кью стиснул зубы.

— При чем тут невинность? Она у меня в ботинке, идиот.

Джеймс не смог сдержать стона. Такими темпами, благодаря Кью, их прикончат очень быстро.

Лидер приказал одному из своих головорезов разуть Кью, чтобы поискать в ботинке украденную информацию. Но они совсем не ожидали, что один из пальцев Кью отвалится.

— Советую вам закрыть глаза, 007, — прошептал Кью, а затем зажмурился. Джеймс едва успел последовать его совету, когда палец (точнее, световая бомба) взорвался. Судя по крикам похитителей, им повезло куда меньше.

В опустевшем помещении послышались выстрелы — Джеймс предположил, что похитители стреляли вслепую. Поэтому представьте себе его удивление, когда, открыв глаза, он обнаружил всю шайку разбросанной кровавой кучей по полу.

Кью рассматривал их, штанина в районе колена была разорвана и немного дымилась, насыщая воздух запахом пороха.

— Ты превратил свое колено в пистолет? — невольно вытаращился на него Джеймс. В прорехах разорванной ткани, покрывающей ногу, Джеймс увидел, что мясистый латекс, маскирующий протез, также повредился, обнажив острую сталь и множество проводов.

Кью ухмыльнулся:

— Спасибо за констатацию очевидного, Джеймс.

— Зачем?

— Ну, не знаю, может, для таких вот ситуаций? — Кью закатил глаза. — А теперь ты собираешься выбраться из веревок, или мне самому этим заняться? — в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд Джеймса Кью нахмурился. — У меня в ноге нож, замаскированный под голень.

— К черту твой нож... — проворчал Джеймс, выпутываясь из узлов, не дающих ему двинуться. — Ну, и где нужная М информация?

— Конечно же, у меня в ноге, — снова ухмыльнулся Кью. — Куда бы еще я ее засунул.

— Ну да, конечно в ноге, — Джеймс едва сдерживался, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Есть ли хоть что-нибудь, что не в состоянии сделать твоя нога?

— Откалывать шуточки, — подхватил Кью. — Но я работаю над этим.


End file.
